Should I?
by Milky Andromeda
Summary: Kau bilang aku boleh membunuhmu jika kau meninggalkanku kan? Kenyataannya, Kau meninggalkanku. Haruskah aku membunuhmu? Ya, aku harus membunuhmu, karena kau meninggalkan luka mendalam disini, mungkin jika melihatmu mati ditanganku, aku akan merasa puas. Its..KRISTAO/TAORIS/YAOI/Abal/Typo(s)/ RnR


**Should I? **

**Prolog **

**No Bash! **

**Review! **

Summary: Kau bilang aku boleh membunuhmu jika kau meninggalkanku kan? Kenyataannya, Kau meninggalkanku. Haruskah aku membunuhmu? Ya, aku harus membunuhmu, karena kau meninggalkan luka mendalam disini, mungkin jika melihatmu mati ditanganku, aku akan merasa puas. Its..KRISTAO/TAORIS/YAOI/Abal/Typo(s)/ RnR

Cerita ini hanyalah sebuah FICTION, hal yang terjadi di cerita ini TIDAKLAH nyata, semua pernyataan di cerita ini adalah hasil dari 'kesoktauan' saya.

Desclaimer: Cerita ini milik SAYA, Kris milik TAO, Tao milik KRIS, dan kami semua milik TUHAN

No PLAGIAT!

NO BASH! NO FLAME! NO SILENT READERS!

Lets start the prologue..

_Sepasang kekasih itu berjalan dengan penuh cinta dibawah rimbunnya pepohonan yang menghalau sinar sang surya, menyisakan sinar-sinar halus, menembus dari celah dedaunan hijau. _

_"Tao-ie" Wu Yi Fan, atau Kevin Wu, atau Kris, mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada kekasih manisnya, Huang Zi Tao. _

_"ada apa, ge?" Tao mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Kris, mata pandanya bertatapan dengan mata Kris. _

_"mau berjanji satu hal padaku?" Kris menatap Tao dengan lembut, ia memberhentikan langkah kakinya, membuat Tao juga ikut berhenti dan memandang wajah Kris dengan pandangan bertanya. Kini mereka berdua sedang berdiri berhadapan ditengah kerumunan pasangan lainnya yang juga sedang dimabuk cinta. _

_"hm?" Tao hanya menggumam sambil memiringkan kepalanya. _

_"jangan meninggalkanku, ya?" Kris tersenyum. Tao tertawa. _

_"tidak akan, gege!" Tao memukul pelan dada bidang Kris. _

_"baguslah" _

_"tapi gege juga tak boleh meninggalkanku ya?" _

_"ne, yaksokhae" Kris menaruh jari telunjuknya di ujung hidung Tao. _

_"kita akan selalu bersama kan?" Tao juga menaruh jari telunjuknya di ujung hidung Kris. _

_"hmm.. kau bisa membunuhku jika aku meninggalkanmu sendirian dan tanpa sebab" _

_"berlebihan, gege!" _

_"tidak, tidak berlebihan, kau boleh membunuhku jika aku melakukannya, walaupun aku yakin, kau pasti tak akan tega membunuhku, kau melihat hamster mati saja menangis!" Kris tersenyum mengejek. _

_Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal. _

_"kan kasihan gege!" _

_Kris tiba-tiba menarik Tao dalam pelukannya, Tao pun tak berontak dan menyamankan kepalanya di dada Kris. _

_"saranghae" kata Kris. _

_Tao tak menjawab, bukannya tak mau, Kris memeluknya dengan erat, dia tak bisa berbicara, Kris kemudian melepaskan pelukannya. _

_"kenapa tak menjawab?" Kris bertanya penuh curiga. _

_"aku tak bisa menjawab gege! Gege memelukku terlalu eraaaaaaaatt" Tao memutar bola matanya. _

_"ah, jinjja? mianhae" Kris terkekeh geli _

_"nado saranghae gege" Tao menunduk malu. _

.

.

.

.

Ketika yang diharapkan tidak menjadi kenyataan, dan ketika hal yang dihindari menohokmu dengan keras, kalau kau tak siap menghadapinya, kau akan berjalan dengan limbung, bahkan mungkin sampai terjatuh, tidak ada satupun pegangan yang menjagamu untuk tetap berdiri.

Ketika sebuah pikiran jahat terlintas dibenakmu, pikiran yang datang karena pahitnya kenyataan yang menohokmu, tak sanggup kau terima, tak sanggup untuk kau selesaikan sendiri, kau yang mati, atau kau membunuhnya.

.

.

.

.

"Tao, fokuskan matamu, nak, lihat targetmu, tetap tenang dan tarik pelatuknya"

DOR!

DOR!

DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar bergantian di ruang terbuka ini, sang namja berusia 20 tahunan dengan mata pandanya terus memfokuskan dirinya pada target tembakannya yang selalu bergerak.

"bagus, 10 menit istirahat Tao, setelah itu kita latih bela dirimu" instruktur Tao menepuk bahu anak didiknya kemudian masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum tersungging di bibirnya.

Senyum yang mengerikan.

"Jika cintanya menghasilkan dendam, maka manfaatkanlah dendamnya untuk keuntunganmu. Jika cintanya menghasilkan senyuman, maka manfaatkanlah ketulusan hatinya untuk keuntunganmu juga"

.

.

.

.

"Kau tau ge, inilah saat yang paling melelahkan dalam hidupku, berlatih selama 3 tahun penuh, membuang semua impianku, membunuh nuraniku sendiri, membunuh pribadiku sendiri, membuang semua rasa cintaku, khususnya cintaku padamu. Menghangatkan diriku sendiri di tengah dinginnya malam, melindungi diriku sendiri dari teriknya sinar matahari. Membiasakan untuk hidup tanpa pelukanmu, membiasakan diri untuk tidak mengingat semua tentangmu. Bunuh diri tentu pernah terlintas di benakku, hanya saja, mungkin rasanya lebih menyenangkan jika kau yang mati, di depan mataku, di tanganku"

.

.

.

.

"Sudah 3 tahun berlalu, dan kini aku menunggumu membunuhku, tapi tolong izinkan aku untuk memelukmu terlebih dahulu, mengatakan seberapa besarnya rasa bersalahku padamu, mengatakan bahwa aku benar-benar salah saat itu, dan tak lupa mengatakan aku mencintaimu, kemudian kau boleh membunuhku, di depan matamu, dengan tanganmu sendiri, tapi aku tak mau sendiri lagi, aku ingin terus bersamamu, jadi izinkan aku untuk membunuhmu juga, membiarkan tubuh kita tinggal di dunia ini, membusuk di dalam tanah, dan roh kita akan bersama menjalani kehidupan kedua yang entah seperti apa"

.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE?

Hai /muncul takut takut/

WOI SOUL MANA NIH?! /digebukin readers Soul/

Sumpah demi Luhan, silahkan maki-maki author dah yang gak konsisten ini, author lagi tergila-gila sama KrisTao yang entah kenapa belakangan ini nempel banget kayak Lem, jadi author gak dapat feel KyuMin, hah harus berburu di Yutub nih biar bisa semangat KyuMin lagi (?) Tunggu ya buat Soul, aku lanjutin kok.

Ff ini akan gaje, sama seperti Ff aku yang lainnya.

Jangan terlalu bersemangat karena pasti nanti tak sesuai rencana -_-

If you want me to continue this story go review review :D


End file.
